


“Where’s Gyro?”

by Otaku_Freak1



Category: Ducktales 2017
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gyro is hurt and Fenton takes care of him, Gyro was yeeted and hurt his arm, Love Confession, M/M, Second Kiss, Spanish Speaking, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Freak1/pseuds/Otaku_Freak1
Summary: That didn’t sit well with Fenton at all. Hitting the water at that height was sure to leave damage. He quickly climbed down, putting Lil bulb on his shoulder, making sure they wouldn’t fall off. And once he got down to the shore he looked around and cupped his hands around his mouth, “Dr. Gearloose?! Where are you?!” he listened closely for any sort of sound, and when he heard a low groan he immediately sprang into action and ran towards the noise.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	“Where’s Gyro?”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while watching the shadow war episodes again, and I thought it was cute hope you like it!

Fenton let out a small breath as he sat on the edge of a giant golden crater, resting back on his arms a bit as he watched the McDuck clan celebrate their victory in the shadow war. He smiled softly as he saw the love and warmth they all shared. Making him think of a certain scientist.. Wait- he sat up and looked over to his coworker Many, “Hey, Manny? Where is Dr. Gearloose?” he asked with concern laced in his voice.

Manny looked over to Fenton and shrugged before looking back to the rest of the group. Lil bulb however made their way over to Fenton and pulled on his sleeve, pointing in the direction of the water and blinking frantically.

Fenton’s face became determined as he picked Lil bulb up and stood to head to the edge of the giant hole blasted into the money bin. “Did he get captured?” 

Lil bulb nodded and looked over into the water before pointing down and then making a throwing motion and then pointed up really high.

That didn’t sit well with Fenton at all. Hitting the water at that height was sure to leave damage. He quickly climbed down, putting Lil bulb on his shoulder, making sure they wouldn’t fall off. And once he got down to the shore he looked around and cupped his hands around his mouth, “Dr. Gearloose?! Where are you?!” he listened closely for any sort of sound, and when he heard a low groan he immediately sprang into action and ran towards the noise.

Gyro was laying in the sand on his back, his arm held close to his body as he squinted up towards the sky. “Shu.. shut up.. Dummy..” He spoke quietly before letting his head fall back and his eyes close. Knowing now that he was safe.

Fenton ran up next to him and got down on his knees next to him, “o-oh dios mio- Gy- Dr. Gearloose- are you alright?” He looked around and found the scientist’s glasses and cleaned them off before gently putting them back on his face. “You’re arm? Is it alright?” he went to touch it gently only for Gyro to pull it away.

“It’s fine- I’m fine-” he tried to sit up but groaned a bit in the process and almost fell back. But a small pressure on his back kept him from doing so. He turned his head and saw that Fenton was holding him up, his face going a little red as he gave up resisting and fell into him, shivering slightly. 

Fenton blinked before holding him close and looking around to find something to help carry Gyro to safety. He thought before almost face palming himself, duh, his shadow didn’t have the armor anymore. He spoke the passcode before carefully picking Gyro up bridal style and holding him close. “Just stay with me Dr. Gearloose- I’ll take care of you..” he said before quickly flying off to his home. He was sure his m’ma wouldn’t mind. 

After a short flight to the edge of town, Fenton landed in his backyard and spoke the password quietly before walking into the house, still carrying Gyro. And said scientist would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed by the shorter Latino’s strength. 

Fenton carefully brought him into his room and gently laid Gyro down onto his bed. “You still awake Dr. Gearloose?” Fenton asked quietly, in case Gyro had a head injury.

Gyro just hummed in response as he slowly opened his eyes to look around. Fenton’s room was- everything he expected it to be. Small, nerdy, full of sticky notes, but most importantly, comforting. He felt safe in this room, and even more safe when he felt Fenton’s soft touch on his arm, gently tending to the messed up limb. “...why?”

Fenton looked over to Gyro when he heard him speak before looking back to his arm and continuing to tend to it, “What do you mean by “Why?” Dr. Gearloose?”

“Why did you come looking for me..? And why are you helping me..?” he asked looking over to him. Blushing a little bit as he saw how much care Fenton was putting into this. 

Fenton blinked and finished up with Gyro’s arm before looking up to him with a slight tilt to his head. “I’m still not quite understanding what you mean. I went to look for you because I was worried about you, and I’m helping you because you are my friend and I care about you. What is there not to understand?” 

Gyro looked into his eyes and blinked, with the way the lighting was in the room, and the genuine look of concern on Fenton’s face. “I- I’m your friend?” Wow. how articulate of you Gyro- of all the things that came from his head to his mouth that was it?

Fenton couldn’t help but smile a bit and nod, “Yeah, of course I am. We may work together and you may say mean things, but I can tell that you don’t mean for it to be as bad as it sounds.” at least Fenton hoped that was the case. 

Gyro blinked before sighing and looking away to hide the fact that his blush was getting brighter. “Mm-” 

“That is- unless you don’t want to consider me your friend-” Fenton spoke with disappointment definitely in his voice. 

Gyro’s heart suddenly tensed. ‘Say it now dummy or you’ll lose him forever.’ he opened his mouth to speak before closing it again. 

Fenton looked away as well before standing. “I see.. Sorry to make things all awkward- I’ll just- go get you some water-” he said sadly before turning to leave.

But he soon found he wouldn’t be able to move. He looked down to his wrist and saw that Gyro had grabbed onto it. He blinked and looked up to the man the hand as attached to and he blushed slightly, “Dr.-”

“Save it int- Fenton- and just- stay with me and listen-” Gyro was still avoiding any sort of eye contact. His entire face definitely red at this point.

Fenton blinked again before nodding and sitting on the edge of the bed. “I- ok..”

Gyro slowly let go of Fenton’s wrist before finally looking up at him. “Listen- I’m not the best at- this- whatever it is- but I do know what it is- I mean- emotions- I know what my emotions are- it’s a whole other thing to express them- at least for me- for you it’s impossible to not know what you’re feeling- not to say I always know what’s going on with you- uh- shit- this is not how I meant for this to go-” 

Fenton just sat there and listened as Gyro continued to ramble on. He could tell what Gyro wanted to say, and he wanted to help him. So he scooted closer and gently put a hand on his cheek before leaning in and gently kissing his lips, only letting it last a split second before pulling away. “It’s ok Gyro, I love you too.”

Gyro froze and blinked several times, taking a moment to process what had just happened.

Fenton waited for a response, and when it didn’t come he suddenly panicked. “I- I mean- if that’s what you were trying to say- oh dios mio- esto es un desastre- Lo siento muc-”

Now it was Gyro’s turn to cut Fenton off. Gyro leaned forwards and closed the distance between their lips once again and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Hoping that he was doing it right. Fenton’s entire face went red before relaxing and kissing Gyro back, deepening it slightly and tilting his head to deepen it, making sure this one lasted longer than the other one.

After a bit Gyro slowly pulled away and immediately hid his face in fenton’s chest clearing his throat, “I- uh- you- me- thank you-”

Fenton giggled and held him close, “There isn’t a need to thank me.. I love you Gyro, all you need to do is ask.”

Gyro let out a small breath before nuzzling his chest and yawning a bit, “I love you too, dummy-” 

Fenton giggles and left a gentle kiss on his forehead, Buenos noches Mi Amor..” 

Gyro smiled and relaxed into Fenton. Closing his eyes and letting sleep slowly take over his body. Fenton, soon followed behind. And both dreamt peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me requests if you have any!


End file.
